S classed criminal
by sands blossm
Summary: konohagakure has sent thier top ANBU blackops to invade the akatsuki hideout. They didn't count on their leader to get kidnapped and fall in love.Deidara x Sakura
1. an unexpected saving

A/N: okay I recently got into deidara and sakura being together. Why? Don't know don't care. Just read and tell me what you think.

Last defenses

Sakura was tired of fighting and knew it was pretty much useless now. He had her beat they have been fighting for what seemed like hours now. Deidara stood aiming his hand for another clay bomb attack. Sakura readied a kunai to block the attack. As the mouth opened nothing came out he took back his arm and huffed as he glared at the girl who had been fighting him for so long.

"You put up a good fight girl." He smirked.

"Be quiet!" she shouted running after him with a kunai.

"Try to give ya a compliment and you try to stab me how nice." He said struggling against her.

"I don't want a compliment from a person like you!" she shouted in his ear.

"You're loud." He chuckled.

"Ah!" Sakura was stabbed in the side stomach. She glared up at deidara whom she thought had stabbed her. But he was holding her? She looked over at the trees. And saw Sasuke. Who had come with her to destroy the akatsuki base?

"S-Sasuke WH-what are you doing?" She said as she held her wound.

"I NEED MORE POWER!!!!!" he yelled glaring up at the girl and running towards her and deidara.

Deidara took no time and escaped. With the young kunouichi in his arms. He laid her down on the floor and looked at her blood stained shirt.he lifted that part up slightly shivering at the sight of her porcelain skin. He took out the kunai and dressed her wound. He was surprised at himself. He thought he would've killed the girl.But amazingly he saved her.

-end chapter


	2. try to understand

Chapters #2 try to understand

Sakura woke up to find her self lying in front of Deidara and her side neatly tended to. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't try to move you'll hurt yourself."

"Who said you could touch me?" she whispered holding her side.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be here right now would you?" he said with his eyes closed.

'He dose bring up a good point.' She thought to her self still trying to sit up. Deidara held out his hand... Sakura unconsciously grabbed it helping her self to sit up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"fine." She huffed. Deidara lent out his hand and created a small clay bird.

"Go tell the others where we are." He commanded.

"No!" sakura killed the bird with a kunai.

"If they don't find us you'll die!" He snapped back with venom w

"Do you care?"

"You're a prisoner with me now." He grabbed her.

"You will do as I say." He commanded.

Sakura felt too weak to argue right now. She simply nodded .He let her go making sure she was alright before he stood.

"I'm going to find clean water wait here." He commanded. She simply nodded as a tear strolled down her face.

Naruto stood over the dead akatsuki and glared at the horizon.

'Damn. They took sakura.' He looked over to where sakura fought and saw a small pool of blood. He looked further down and saw sasuke sitting on the floor staring at his hands.

"Sasuke!!" he shouted as ran to him

"I killed her…." He whispered.

"Who killed who?!"

"Sakura. I KILLED SAKURA!!!!" He wailed as he clutched his blood stained hands. Naruto looked away from his now hysteric ally. Where could he have taken her?

While waiting for Deidaras return she fell asleep again. She dreamt that sasuke came and tried to kill her again, but deidara intervened. Why? She wanted to ask but she woke up. Deidara sat with a warm fire and soup bubbling. Sakuras senses quickly danced with joy as she sat up sniffing the air.

"It's almost done." He said pouring her a cup of water.

"Thank you" she said grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"here." He said handing her a bowl of soup they ate in silence catching little glimpses of each other that were somewhat not violent. Sakura lay her bowl down.

"There's a spring down that way if you want to take a bath." He said pointing towards the forest. Sakura stood up trying to gain her balance. As she walked she felt herself getting heavier and heavier until she fully blacked out. Deidara caught her before she could fall completely.

"Hey girly are you okay?" he shook her gently.

"Deidara……" she whispered.

"yeah un?"

"Don't leave." She whispered as she fell unconscious. Deidara sighed and took the girl back to the little hollow tree trunk they slept under. As he lay her on the floor he felt her forehead brush past his wrist slowly and felt she had a fever. He checked to make sure. She did. He quickly left to wet a cloth and brought it back to her.Checking if she was alright every 15 seconds. What was this? He was worried? He was confused he never felt worried before. Why now? Why her? These questions had to be answered later for she was waking up.

"Deidara?" she moaned his name.

" yeah un?"

"your helping me?" she too was confused.

" yeah why kill you when your sick? No fun." He said trying to sound cold hearted.

"maybe your right…." She drifted back to sleep. Deidara took a minute to watch her expersions.She seemed sad as if she was having a sad dream. He stroked away a few strands of hair that covered her forehead.Her expersion changed immediately she seemed happier.

"have a good sleep un." He whispered in her ear.

As the night air began to get colder. Sakura shivered slightly. Deidara took off his akatsuki coat and draped it over her. It suited her she looked more cuter in his jacket.As he watched sakura he wondered what the morning would bring.

-end chapter


End file.
